He
by sakhi
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi tahu, Akashi Seijuurou masih menjadi pelakunya, bahkan ketika ia tak menghasilkan gaya. [Akashi/Kuroko, Murasakibara centric, semi canon] Didedikasikan untuk: #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, hobinya menonton ekshibisi kopi-susu basi, statusnya ialah bayi besar kesayangan Akashi setelah melewati serangkaian proses tashih. Ia tak pernah suka konferensi, sebab yang memimpin, Aomine Daiki, selalu membahas abdikasi Akashi, padahal baginya Akashi ialah seorang pengasih. Ah, anggap saja si Kopi mengalami aberasi—padahal sebenarnya ia berniat baik ingin melancarkan aksi abolisi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pilihan yang ia milik hanya maklumi dan hadapi. Sebab dunia tak melulu tentang adhesi.

Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, hobi lainnya ialah mengamati, namun tak pernah suka diperalat situasi. Jangan heran jika ia membuat segala hal terlihat lebih sederhana dari sudut pandangnya, sebab ia mempunyai kecenderungan memperkecil semesta menjadi hukum fisika.

"Jadi, Aka-chin, apakah hari ini kita harus pulang sekolah bersama-sama juga?"

"Kebersamaan, Murasakibara."

"_Roger_, Aka-chin."

Ia tahu Akashi Seijuurou serupa hukum fisika—mutlak, tak bisa ditolak, dan diyakini merupakan contoh penerapan mekanika klasik paling nyata abad ini. Kalau sudah begini, ia mulai merasa mereka serupa kerangka acuan inersia—kerangkau acuan yang bergerak serba sama, serupa satu jiwa yang terpecah menjadi beberapa.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Akashi," Aomine Daiki menyela. "Aku harus ke suatu tempat setelah pelajaran usai. Tidak langsung pulang. Dan tentu saja kalian tidak bisa ikut denganku."

"Tempat penyewaan VCD porno, eh?"

"Keparat kau!"

"Sepertinya aku benar. Karena aku benar, kau tidak bisa menolak, Aomine Daiki."

"Sudah kubilang kalian tidak bisa ikut!"

Serupa kenyataan bahwa tak selamanya gaya konstrain yang beraksi terhadap partikel dapat diketahui, tak selamanya pula aturan-aturan yang Akashi buat dapat diterima teman-temannya dengan akal sehat—seberapa pun benar dan mutlaknya ia, ada kalanya Aomine muak dan mulai berontak.

"Aomine-kun, ini demi kebersamaan anggota klub basket."

"Tapi, Tetsu, aturan yang dibuat olehnya itu berlebihan!"

"Akashi-kun membuatnya demi kebersamaan kita, Aomine-kun."

"Mengapa kau selalu membelanya, Tetsu?! Jelas-jelas ini tidak sesuai akal sehat! Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"

Ya, ada apa dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya? Rasanya pertanyaan Aomine Daiki barusan mewakili keheranan anggota klub basket yang lain, yang sekarang menatapnya tegang seolah ia tengah bersalin. Jelas sekali hanya Kuroko Tetsuya penerima nyaris seluruh aturan Akashi Seijuurou yang sahih, seolah telah ada kesepakatan hitam di atas putih.

"Kuroko menghormatiku sebagai kapten di sini, tidak seperti dirimu, Aomine Daiki."

Murasakibara bisa melihatnya, bahwa gaya yang dihasilkan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar bekerja sepenuhnya pada Kuroko Tetsuya— ah, tunggu. Tidakkah ini serupa hukum gerak Newton yang ada tiga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Akashi*Kuroko**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Hukum Gerak Newton © Sir Isaac Newton**

**.**

**Warning: shounen-ai, Teikou arc, Murasakibara cenctric, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lex I: Corpus omne perseverare in statu suo quiescendi vel movendi uniformiter in directum, nisi quatenus a viribus impressis cogitur statum illum mutare._

**Hukum I: Setiap benda akan mempertahankan keadaan diam atau bergerak lurus beraturan, kecuali ada gaya yang bekerja untuk mengubahnya.**

**.**

Dua tahun lebih berinteraksi dengan orang yang itu-itu saja membuat Murasakibara Atsushi mulai menganggap normal hal-hal yang ia pikir akan menjadi tidak normal jika diketahui orang luar, semisal kebiasaan Midorima Shintarou membawa benda-benda aneh yang ia klaim sebagai _lucky item_—normal jika dilihat dari sudut pandangnya. Namun, tetap saja, meskipun mempunyai kecenderungan menyederhanakan perihal paling rumit sekalipun, ia tetap tak bisa sepenuhnya melihat benang yang menghubungkan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya dari kacamata sederhana—mereka tak terlihat sederhana, cenderung rumit.

"Jika kau mampu menarik perhatian mereka, mereka akan memperhatikanmu. Percaya padaku. Untuk itu, kau harus memilih topik yang menarik."

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Jika ditanya apa perubahan paling nyata dua tahun belakangan, maka bagi Murasakibara jawabannya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia hanya tak tahu seberapa jauh Akashi Seijuurou mempengaruhinya, yang jelas pribadi cenderung _yin_ itu telah mengadopsi beberapa pribadi _yang_ untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Sekarang coba katakan, adakah perubahan yang lebih menarik dari seorang yang tak pandai berbicara menjadi seorang langganan berpidato sebagai perwakilan siswa?

Akashi Seijuurou ialah pelakunya. Ia mengubah Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lex II: Mutationem motus proportionalem esse vi motrict impressae, et fieri secundum lineam rectam qua vis illa imprimitur._

**Hukum II: Perubahan dari gerak selalu berbanding lurus terhadap gaya yang dihasilkan atau bekerja, dan memiliki arah yang sama dengan garis normal dari titik singgung gaya dan benda.**

**.**

Sebelum menjelma bayi raksasa penurut, Murasakibara Atsushi pernah satu kali merasa seolah tengah berhadapan pada ajalnya sendiri. Ia hanya tak tahu Akashi mempunyai sisi predator yang akan muncul ke permukaan jika ia tengah terpojok oleh keadaan. Semua berawal dari frekuensi kehadiran Aomine Daiki yang semakin nihil, dan ia terpancing untuk mengikuti jejak yang sesungguhnya sesat. Mengira kemampuan yang ia miliki saat itu telah cukup untuk mengalahkan Akashi, keadaan malah berbalik menjadi ia yang dipojokkan situasi, dan ia memutuskan menyerah kalah sebab ia tahu, itu bukan Akashi, itu bagian lain dari diri Akashi yang tak dikenalnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou adalah dua pribadi dalam satu tubuh, _nodayo_."

Terdengar seperti kenyataan yang sulit diterima pikiran, namun keadaan telah membuktikan; tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang meributkan pola makan mereka, tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang memerintahkan mereka ini-itu atas nama kebersamaan klub basket, tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang membuat aturan ini-itu demi keselamatan anggotanya, yang ada hanya Akashi Seijuurou dengan pikiran terprogram bahwa timnya _harus_ memenangkan semua pertandingan tanpa pengecualian. Dan yang paling tidak bisa diterima akal sehat ialah bahwa Akashi Seijuurou menghalalkan bolos latihan. Murasakibara tahu, pastilah Akashi yang asli tengah bersembunyi—entah di mana. Namun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara untuk memancingnya keluar dari persembunyian bahkan setelah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang ia pikir selama ini paling mempengaruhi dan dipengaruhi Akashi, meledak di tengah latihan.

"Aku akan menamparmu jika sekali lagi kau mengatakan dirimu adalah Akashi-kun! Kau bukan Akashi-kun!"

"Aku tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"Tidak … kau … kau bukan Akashi-kun … kau bukan … Akashi-kun. Kau sembunyikan di mana Akashi-kun yang … kukenal? Di mana …?"

Murasakibara tak pernah melihat si Pantang Menyerah sefrustasi itu sebelumnya, bahkan ketika seisi auditorium menertawai pidato pertamanya.

"Di mana Akashi-kun … yang kukenal …?"

Dan Akashi Seijuurou masih menjadi pelakunya, bahkan ketika ia tidak sedang mengendalikan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lex III: Actioni contrariam semper et aequalem esse reactionem: sive corporum duorum actiones in se mutuo semper esse aequales et in partes contrarias dirigi._

**Hukum III: Untuk setiap aksi selalu ada reaksi yang sama besar dan berlawanan arah: atau gaya dari dua benda pada satu sama lain selalu sama besar dan berlawanan arah.**

**.**

Murasakibara Atsushi tahu ketika ia menghadiri reuni dengan teman satu klubnya di Teikou, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenalnya masih bersembunyi—di tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau. Kuroko Tetsuya juga ada di sana, menyaksikan kearoganan yang semakin kelihatan memuakkan. Namun, sepasang mata biru muda itu masih menatap Akashi Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang sama, dan ia, Akashi Seijuurou malah sebaliknya.

"Aku menyaksikan pertandinganmu, Tetsuya. Kau kelihatan jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya."

"Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek!"

"Aominecchi, kumohon tenang."

"Aku harus memukul wajahnya agar dia sadar, Kise!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, _nodayo_!"

Seringai itu muncul kembali. Benar, ini masih bukan Akashi.

"Kalian boleh melepaskan Daiki. Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku."

"Jika kau berani melukai Aomine-kun, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Akashi-kun."

Murasakibara tak tahu apakah Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berusaha membunuh perasaannya, atau ia tengah mencoba membuktikan sesuatu. Entah. Namun satu yang bisa ia pastikan, tatapan itu memang menantang—cenderung menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bahkan tak disuarakan.

"Oh? Kau sudah berani melawanku, ya? Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu, Tetsuya."

"Karena kau … kau bukan Akashi-kun yang kukenal …."

Murasakibara juga tahu, Akashi Seijuurou masih menjadi pelakunya, bahkan ketika ia tak menghasilkan gaya.

**FIN**


End file.
